


Скрипка

by Quenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Sad Ending, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quenny/pseuds/Quenny
Summary: Когда вся твоя жизнь катится под откос, и сил нет ни на что, остается лишь прятаться в туалете наедине с собой и своей скрипкой.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Скрипка

Раньше он приходил сюда раз в месяц. Теперь он появляется здесь почти каждый день. Берет спрятанную за трубами изящную еловую скрипку, перебирает струны пальцами и начинает играть, распуская мелодию по белоснежным стенам комнаты. В музыке его освобождение. Его отдушина, его душа. Приученный всегда сдерживать эмоции, контролировать себя, держать лицо — только в этом старом, заброшенном туалете наедине с собой, скрипкой и, кто бы мог подумать, грязнокровкой Плаксой Миртл, он мог быть собой. Отпустить все в ноты. Иногда он даже не замечал как начинал плакать. Только по окончанию, когда смычок замирает в воздухе и рука начинает дрожать, он ощущает слёзы на щеках и слизывает с губ соленую влагу, судорожно вдыхая.

Это невозможно.

Никогда в своей жизни он не чувствовал _столько_.

Кто же знал, что будет _так_ больно.

Он просто глупец. Идиот. Кретин. Настоящий придурок.

Как он мог радоваться этому всего несколько месяцев назад? Как он мог подумать, что он сможет _забыть_?

Иногда боль была такой сильной, что даже музыка не помогала — он падал на колени, сжимая смычок до боли, и кричал. Даже гребанная Плакса Миртл никогда так не плакала. Почему он не может просто ничего не чувствовать? Просто выполнять задания и гордиться собой. Быть машиной для убийств как все Пожиратели смерти. Но он не мог. Он такой слабый. Он так завидовал тетке Белле. Сумасшедшее помешательство — как много облегчения оно приносит. Служить Лорду и не думать о родителях. О своей жизни. _О нем._

Разве могут сочетаться внутри одного человека неимоверная тупая гордость и безграничная жалость к самому себе? Разве возможно, чтобы ты был уверен, что все вокруг должны ползать перед тобой на коленях, но при это ты готов выдрать себе глаза лишь бы не видеть снова в зеркале это мерзкое слабое лицо с покрасневшими и опухшими от слез веками? Разве возможно быть уверенным в собственной неотразимости и при этом рыдать на полу туалета как малолетняя пуффендуйка от собственной никчёмности?

Сраная гордость въелась ему под кожу. Наверное, первой эмоцией в жизни, которую он ощутил стала гордость, и с тех пор она ни на секунду не покидала его тело. _«Твой род чистокровен, Драко, гордись этим», «Мы богаты и влиятельны благодаря нашим предкам, ты должен этим гордиться», «Быть Малфоем — гордость», «Служить Темному Лорду в столь юном возрасте — настоящая гордость, Драко»_. Видимо, он все-таки был настоящим Малфоем, потому что ебучая гордость не давала ему жить. Но как давно он понял, что она призрачна? Что она может сломать жизнь? Что на самом деле она ничего не значит? Когда он понял, что из-за его гордости он потерял то единственное, что могло бы сделать его счастливым?

_«Наверное, если бы Поттер захотел меня убить я бы сам к нему пошел. Приполз на коленях, умоляя о сладком освобождении»._

Какой же он трус. Слабый трус. Мечтать о смерти — как же это не по-малфоевски. Зато быть трусом — очень даже по-малфоевски.

Поттер бы не оценил его на коленях со слезами на глазах, просящем о заветной Аваде. Как бы Драко хотел, чтобы Поттер оценил его стоящим на коленях в совершенно другом контексте, но это было настолько абсурдным и глупым, что он смеется, пуская эхом свой смех по туалету.

Поттер следил за ним.

Конечно, он это заметил, он же не слепой.

Таскался по всему замку. Высматривал в Большом зале. Он все понял. Наверное, теперь он ненавидит его еще больше. Презирает до зубного скрежета. Мечтает, как бы стрельнуть в него каким-нибудь Непростительным. Яд скоро польется из его глаз. Но Драко не подает виду. Он никогда не подает виду. Он должен гордиться тем, что служит Темному Лорду. Должен выполнить его поручение, иначе он убьет и его, и мать с отцом. Он должен сделать так, чтобы Темный Лорд приблизился к смерти Поттера еще больше, чтобы он продолжал рушить всю устроившуюся жизнь Драко. Он должен выбрать: семья или Поттер?

Опять захотелось смеяться, и он начинает хохотать так, что Миртл исчезает в очередном унитазе от страха. Она перестала пытаться его успокоить — наконец-то поняла, что все бесполезно. Он проводит рукой по полу, задевая скрипку, но даже не замечает этого. Выбрать между Малфоями — старинной чистокровной влиятельной семьей, его родителями, которые воспитали его, дали ему деньги и славу, место в обществе, дали ему хорошее детство, в котором у него было абсолютно все — и Поттером — гриффиндурком полукровкой, который даже простейшее зелье сварить не может. Поттером, чьи идиотские волосы всегда выглядят так, будто он 5 часов подряд гонялся за снитчем. Как же хотелось зарыться в них рукой и узнать, какие они на ощупь (Драко был уверен — жесткие), а потом медленно расчесывать их пальцами. Поттером, чьи дурацкие очки постоянно сползали ему на нос, отчего он забавно морщился, пытаясь их вернуть на место, а они сползали еще сильнее, и он раздраженно подтягивал их пальцем. Все говорят — у него глаза матери. Драко не верит. Он не верит, что эти глаза могли быть еще у какого-то человека. Он был рад, что Поттер прикрывает их очками, иначе он бы никогда не смог отвести взгляд. Поттером, чей уродливый шрам рассекал правую сторону лба. Шрам, из-за которого все и происходит. К которому хотелось прижаться губами, шепча «все пройдет, Гарри». Поттером, который мог остановить все страдания Драко. Он мог убить Волан-де-Морта навсегда, и тогда Драко не пришлось бы пытаться играть хладнокровного убийцу в шестнадцать лет. Он мог бы нежно посмотреть в надменные серые глаза, и тогда Драко не пришлось бы чувствовать взрывающую боль в груди каждую секунду своей никчемной жизни.

Как же он жалок.

И как же он устал.

Он садится на пол, обхватывая руками колени. Он должен держать лицо. Он должен выйти из этого туалета и ненавидеть Поттера, делать вид, что невероятно счастлив исполнять волю Темного Лорда. Должен восстанавливать лицо Малфоев после того, как его отца упрятали в Азкабан. Из-за сраного Поттера. А у него даже не было сил его винить. Было легко это делать дома, когда его нет рядом, когда не видишь его лицо каждый чертов день. Он выглядел таким убитым. Он выглядел почти также плохо, как Драко. Что с тобой, Поттер? Не справляешься с ролью Героя? У тебя есть друзья, ущербные, но они заботятся о тебе. У тебя есть Орден Феникса и Дамблдор, каждый из которых готов подставить свою грудь перед тобой. У тебя есть толпа фанатов, вздыхающих вслед за тобой каждый день, а ты даже не обращаешь на них внимания. Тебе не нужен очередной влюбленный идиот, воющий в туалете. Тебе не нужен очередной защитник, готовый расшибиться в лепешку, лишь все было хорошо с Золотым Мальчиком. Тебе не нужен грязный трусливый Пожиратель смерти. Что же тебе нужно, Гарри?

_Мерлин, как я хочу дать тебе все. Все, что угодно. Все, что тебе нужно, Гарри. Я весь, полностью, мои мысли, мое сердце, каждая клеточка моего красивого и жалкого тела — твое. Но они не нужны тебе, Гарри Поттер. Поэтому я продолжаю сидеть на холодном полу, обхватив себя руками и отсиживая на жестком кафеле задницу, думая как бы ее спасти._

Волан-де-Морт убил его родителей. Теперь он может убить родителей Драко. Он оставил свою метку на его лбу, он оставил свою метку на его руке. Малфой улыбается, глядя в потолок. Что, не ожидал, Поттер, что нас может объединять нечто такое?

Как прекрасно было жить в самообмане. Отрицать очевидное. Врать себе и всем о жгучей ненависти, а потом просыпаться в мокрой постели с его именем на губах. Этого очкастого идиота было слишком много в его жизни, слишком много он потерял из-за него. Он хотел бы и дальше его ненавидеть, как бы он хотел просто его ненавидеть. Но на ненависть сил просто не осталось. Врать самому себе на протяжении почти четырех лет оказалось довольно проблематично. Теперь осталась лишь необходимость спрятать это все за самыми мощными и сильными слоями окклюменции, лишь бы только никто не догадался. Мерлин, если Темный Лорд узнает, начнется настоящий конец света. Драко не хотел даже начинать думать о том, что могло бы сделать это чудовище, узнай оно о его чувствах. Подумает ли, что это лишь похоть? Способен ли он понять любовь? Боль? Захотел бы использовать это против Поттера? Против родителей Драко? Против его самого?

Как же ему было страшно. Каждая клеточка его тела дрожала в ужасе, пока он каждый день с важным видом ходил по замку, продолжая врать всем как же ему охуенно. Он знал, что Поттер никогда не сможет его полюбить. Даже если бы ему нравились парни, Малфой — олицетворение всего, что он презирал и ненавидел. Его отец ранил его, издевался, его тетка убила его крестного. Драко был заносчивым, жалким, трусливым, высокомерным и подлым. Гриффиндорцы на таких не смотрят. Он знал, что даже если бы произошло чудо — Поттер не выдержал бы его общения. Малфой был ревнивым собственником, требовательным, капризным и драматичным. Даже если бы Драко был девушкой — драгоценный Поттер бы никогда не посмотрел на такую. Он готов был терпеть всех грязнокровок и нищебродов рядом с собой, но изменить суть самого себя он не в силах.

Он отвратителен сам себе.

Тяжелые хрипы Драко эхом раскатываются по пустому туалету. Тишина в ушах стоит звенящая. Эта комната привыкла к слезам, привыкла хранить их годами, веками. Из-за двери доносятся приглушенные голоса, но Драко знает, что сюда никто не зайдет. Он наложил все возможные чары, чтобы этого не произошло. Он лежит на полу, свернувшись в жалкий клубок, подтянув колени к лицу и зарывшись в волосы, больно вцепившись в них. Скрипка, тихая и безжизненная, как и ее хозяин, покорно лежит рядом в ожидании, когда ее бережно уберут за трубы, прикрывая чарами, а затем снова возьмут, чтобы она заиграла тяжелыми и болезненными эмоциями своего хозяина. А затем он снова уйдёт и будет блестяще играть свою роль заносчивого слизеринца, чтобы потом приходить сюда снова и снова, выдирая из себя последние остатки эмоций и жизненных сил. Приходить сюда умирать.


End file.
